


capriSS2018PH2

by moridad



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drawing, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moridad/pseuds/moridad
Summary: Drawing; Damen feeding Laurent at the inn!





	capriSS2018PH2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekingdomonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekingdomonce/gifts).



> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ⁺₊◟(❛⌔❛)◞₊✧⁺  
> im here to be your late pinch hitter, i hope you enjoyyy! i was so excited when i saw this prompt, i wanted to draw laurent looking pretty but also like he might bite off your fingers, hahah. hope you had a good holiday!!!


End file.
